You Live For Us
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: [Ike x Soren] Mostly fluff. After Commander Greil's brutal death, Ike secludes himself, feeling as if the world is out to get him. Soren meekly tries to comfort his friend. Kinda short, but hey...it's fluff! A one shot. Forgot disclaimer: I don't own FE


Ike sat miserably on his bed with his blue haired head in his paled hands. He let out a long, smooth dramatic sigh. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't figure it out, or maybe he knew what was wrong, but couldn't figure out how to explain it. He needed to talk about it, but he didn't want to. A knock came upon his open door. Feet hesitated and then slowly made their way to where Ike sat.

"Ike, are you all right?" Soren's voice brought about a feeling that no one else could summon. He hadn't felt that feeling in a while.

Saying nothing, Ike peered through his fingers to look at Soren, who was kneeling down beside Ike's leg. Soren's eyes held a deep concern and Ike didn't like that look. He felt that he was at fault when that look was cast upon him. He felt like they were trying to give him unwanted sympathy.

When Ike continued to say nothing for a long while, Soren rose to take a seat beside him. The black robed boy laid the books that he was carrying to the side and wrapped an arm around Ike's shoulders.

"I know it's hard, Ike, I know it's very hard. Loosing your father so suddenly, it feels like your world is coming to an end. It's been hard on us all, it really has, so there's no reason for you to suffer alone, let me help…"

Ike continued to remain silent. How could they know? How could any of them possibly know what he was feeling? He was confused, angry, upset, alone, frustrated, sad, and agitated. He tried his hardest to keep these feelings locked in a tight box as he buried it deep down within his heart so that he wouldn't have to experience them again. He hid that box under false smiles, faking to everyone that he was ok so that they'd leave him alone.

He was hurting and was so desperately, desperately alone. He felt like he was choking and drowning in these emotions that overwhelmed him so much! He couldn't figure out how he was supposed to communicate those mixed up and mutated feelings. He felt like his body was being torn and twisted and he felt his soul becoming cold and heartless. He felt like he was dying and he wanted it all to stop!

"Ike?" Soren's voice abruptly brought him out of his daze. He attempted communicating with Soren.

"I…I've…lost it…"

"Lost what, Ike? What did you lose?" Soren stroked his back trying to calm him.

"The reason…I've forgotten the reason why I'm still living…" he chocked back a sob and couldn't breathe for a moment. His head was still in his hand, and it was shaking violently.

"…" Soren thought carefully about what he should say next, but the silence…it was so unnerving! It settled around his head, stealthily creeping into his mind creating a buzzing sound that annoyed him to no end. He blinked and the strange sounds of silence disappeared.

"Ike, you haven't forgotten…remember Mist? You have to live for her, right? She'd surely die without you. And you have to protect the princess, for she'd surely never make it out of this war alive. And us, Ike, your family. You live for us; you live for your family…please, live for us…"

Ike lifted his head and looked at Soren whose concern was now evident all over his face. He tried to stifle another sob but Soren gestured for him to let it out. Ike finally let the tears flow down his face. He sobbed continuously as Soren stroked Ike's head, letting it rest upon his small shoulder.

Finally after many minutes like this, Ike tilted his head to look up at Soren. He sniffed as he said:

"Thanks, Soren…I don't know what I'd have done without you…I may have fallen completely apart…"

"Nonsense, Ike. You've already fallen apart, with or without my help. I'm only helping you by putting you back together."

Ike laughed genuinely as he wiped his tear stained face. Soren shared one of his rare but beautiful smiles at Ike and Ike smiled back.


End file.
